Mirai's redemption
by Ms.WannabeVeggie
Summary: Another AU what if fic!: Talim (Tay-Lim) is my Oc, A female from a distant planet who crashes into Trunks life in an amazing way, Watch as she helps him protect his timeline and the other one as well, Oc x Mirai pairing, Chapters will get longer


I** do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**AN: Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction it's a mainly Mirai Trunks x Oc, Also will be called Trunks by Talim and Kid Trunks will be called Junior by her also Talim is NOT Saiyan you'll find out the race in a few, Anyway on with the story**

* * *

**Alternate Timeline: After Androids were killed**

After sysuccessfully saving one timeline and returning peace to his after destroying the androids Trunks could finally live in peace...but for not that long. Trunks couldn't believe what was happening as he was on his knees in front of his mother who was on her death bed

"All that work to protect you...but only for three weeks..." Trunks said while staring his mother in the eyes

It turns out Bulma had got lung cancer from the smoke of building to many inventions, She looked at her son and smiled at him

"Trunks...I want you to...go back" Bulma barely managed to say

"What! You mean the other timeline! But why?" Trunks asked as he held his mother's hand tightly

"J-just do I-it!...for meeee" She said her final words before dying as her eyes shut tight and she turned pale

Trunks grabbed the sheet that was covering half her body and covered it over her whole body he stayed on his knees staring blankly at the ceiling for what seemed hours. Trunks didn't know what to do, how to do it or when to do it

_"Trunks...I want you to...go back" _

Trunks mother's words rang through his head as he looked at the time machine and crawled to it he opened the back and saw that the battery was missing and grumbled

"Now how I am I supposed to get out of here!" Trunks said while turning super saiyan and punching the floor leaving a deep and smoking hole

Trunks got ready to punch another hole when he heard a crash outside his lawn and ran up the basement stairs and rushed out the door turning on the porch light to see a pod

"Not another threat!" Trunks said angrily transforming into ascended super saiyan and glaring at the pod, all in his eyes eyes anger and fury as he walked towards pod

He got clcloser and closer when the pod door opened and a girl around his age fell out

"I-is this Planet Hayrue!?" She asked as if she was worried

"No this is earth" Trunks replied

The girl had bright pink hair that went down to her waist and pinkish skin, she had bright green orbs of eyes and was dressed in a yellow dress with white boots and gloves

"What! Dam-" She was interrupted as Trunks scooped her up from a giant explosion. The girl looked back to see her pod gone...nothing left but shratnel and debris

"N-no they followed me!" She said pointing into the sky and backing away cautiously

Trunks looked up to see two ugly green reptile like lizards

"Princess Talim you should be in you thought you would escape!" The green men said as they dashed at her but Trunks stepped in front of them still in base form

"Out of our way shrimp!" The second green men said as he fired a ki blast at Trunks who deflected it but it was deflected towards his time machine which was destroyed

"NO!" Trunks screamed as he turned super saiyan and killed the men with two kicks to each neck and finished them off with ki blast as he powered back to base form and stared at the girl who was scared right now

"Don't get scared I saved you" Trunks said as he walked in the house but turned back around

"You hungry?" He asked her and received a nod

* * *

Trunks brought the girl a can of peaches, some turnips, a soda and leftover chicken. The girl looked at the food hesitantly and looked at Trunks who was trying to fix the time machine with blueprints his mother left him

*He does have an admirable structure* She thought watching him fix it, as soon as he turned his head to look at her she turned away and looked at the ceiling

"So what's your name?" He asked her

"...Talim" She said quickly and turned away

"...So those guys...why were they after you?" Trunks asked a question he knew she wouldn't answer

"I don't wanna talk about it" Talim said as a tear welled up in her eye, "Since you wanna ask a lot questions why are you twiddling with that stupid machine...nerd" She said rudely

Trunks glared at the girl and dropped the screwdriver he was holding

"I HAVE YOU KNOW YOU WILL NEVER GO THROUGH THE HALF OF CRAP I WENT TO! MY WHOLE WORLD WAS RUINED, MY FARTHER WAS KILLED WHEN I WAS FOUR! EVEN WHEN I WENT IN ANOTHER TIMELINE HE WAS A COMPLETE JERK! AND I DIDN'T EVEN SAVE MY TIMELINE BECAUSE TIME TRAVEL DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT! AND MY MOTHER DIED IN MY ARMS JUST A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO AND NOW I HAVE NOTHING!" Trunks screamed at the girl

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know...I'll leave now" Talim said while pushing the plate away and walking up the stairs of the basement but was stopped by Trunks who fazed in front of her

"No I'm sorry I can't send you out on the street...it's just I'm stressed" Trunks said

"Well...I know how you feel" Talim said twiddling her fingers and looking away

"What?" Trunks asked

"Welll...I was 5 years old when everyone on my planet was captured..we were the Hayruians and we held special tricks and powers, but anyway we were captured by this man named Cooler and he used us in his intergalactic zoo, we were used for our powers as magic shows and entertainment" She said as a tear started appearing in her eye

"One day I refused to do a show and Cooler was furious! So he had his men Salza and Niez.." She started sniffing

"He had them decapitate my parents...right in front of me...after that I was thrown into a prison and stripped away of my powers" She said while pulling up her glove revealing a blue bracelet with electricity crackling around it

"That takes away your powers!" Trunks said as he charged a ki blast but Talim pulled away her hand

"No! You'll hurt me!" She said worried

"I promise I won't" He said grabbing her hand and deciding to do a simple punch and the bracelet broke off

"...YES! MY POWERS!" She exclaimed levitating up and down while Trunks smirked

"So..Ever do any training?" She asked the time traveler

* * *

"Lord Cooler! Lord Cooler!" Salza said running towards his master

"What Salza!" Cooler asked annoyed

"We didn't get the girl!" Salza explained

"...Well then...set course for earth" Cooler said menacingly

* * *

**Next Chapter~ Talim and Trunks start training and Cooler approaches**

**And that instigated the Cooler Saga, but remember this is Mirai's timeline so who knows what changes, as of now Cooler is DOMINATED in all forms but anything can happen, Stay tuned for the next chapter as Talim and Trunks start training until he can fix the time machine, Oh and this will mainly be about Talim, Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Kid Trunks so be patient because they will get to the other time**

**XOXO~Stay Smart and Handsome or anything else! Jake from state farm baby!**


End file.
